Traction elevator systems typically require that the suspended mass (the elevator car and counterweight) is supported from above. Traditional traction elevator systems used the building structure that the elevator served to support the suspended mass of the elevator system from above. This requires the building structure to have sufficient strength to support a large mass and to withstand large reaction forces. Many buildings do not meet this requirement because of age or design.
Thus, there is a need for a self-supporting elevator system which is comprised of light weight modular components, yet which is inherently stable and resistant to oscillations, and does not impart any substantial load forces on the structure of the building which the elevator serves.